Doppeldrabbles
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Hier werden Zehn Doppeldrabbles entstehen, die sich hauptsächlich mit Severus Snape befassen. Hier kommt das zehnte! Komplett!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hier werden im Laufe der Zeit ZehnDrabbles entstehen. Diesmal sind es jedoch Doppeldrabble - das heißt, die kleinen Geschichten werden aus genau 200 Wörtern bestehen._**

**_Viel Spaß!_**

* * *

**An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. **

**DieDrabbles selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und dürfen ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!**

**Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!**

**

* * *

****1.**

„Sir, ich finde wirklich Sie könnten aufgeschlossener sein, für diese Dinge."

Hermine hatte sich ein Herz gefasst und den Zaubertrankmeister auf diesen wichtigen Trank angesprochen.

Dieser sah sie an, als würde er sie am liebsten ermorden.

Die ganze Klasse hielt gebannt den Atem an.

Das Hermine sich das getraut hatte!

Doch sie war in ihrem Element.

„Sehen Sie, wenn Sie uns erklären, wie man einen Verhütungstrank braut, dann wären wir sicher, dass auch wirklich nichts passiert...verstehen Sie?"

Dann fügte sie an: „Schließlich sind wir alt genug!"

Snape räusperte sich, dann erwiderte er: „Miss Granger, ein enthaltsames Leben hat nichts mit dem Alter zu tun!"

Hermine sah ihn spöttisch an: "Verzeihen Sie, ich hatte vergessen, dass Enthaltsamkeit Ihr Spezialgebiet ist."

Sein Gesicht wurde blass vor Zorn.

"Das ist es keineswegs!" donnerte er.

"Also benutzen Sie einen Trank und können uns das Rezept geben?" hakte sie nach.

"Natürlich - nicht!" fuhr er sie an.

"Sie verhüten aber schon...?" fragte sie unsicher.

Er schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. Dann griff er in seinen Umhang und holte ein Fläschchen hervor.

"Hier, die Zusammensetzung werden Sie wohl selber herausbekommen. Ich muss mich um meine Stellenversetzung kümmern. Der zusätzliche Job als Biolehrer liegt mir offensichtlich nicht besonders."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Remus Lupin ließ leicht die Beine schaukeln.

Sein Blick richtete sich nach unten und er stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

Dann sah er zu seinem Nachbarn, Sirius Black.

"Es ist wirklich unglaublich - man hat mich in den Himmel gelassen, obwohl ich ein Werwolf war. Und nun sitzen wir hier auf einer Wolke und können der Ewigkeit gelassen entgegensehen."

"Nicht ganz so gelassen, wie mir scheint," antwortete Black düster, "was, zur Hölle, macht der denn hier?"

Remus folgte dem Blick seines Freundes.

Zwischen den weißen Wölkchen wandelte eine dunkle Gestalt und sein wallender Umhang ließ die feinen Gebilde auseinanderstoben.

Als er ihnen gegenüberstand funkelte sein kalter Blick sie an, wie eh und je.

"Severus, wen hast du bestochen, um eine Eintrittskarte für diesen himmlichen Ort zu bekommen?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören.

"Ich war auch etwas verwundert, mich hier wieder zu finden. Immerhin habe ich nicht gerade eine weiße Weste."

"Das kann man wohl sagen!" pflichteten ihm die beiden nachdrücklich zu.

"Also - wie kommt es, dass man dich trotzdem eingelassen hat?"

Eine wegwerfende Handbewegung des dunklen Mannes folgte: "Nun, es scheint so, als habe der große Merlin einen Internetanschluß. Er hat Fanfictions gelesen - das hat mir den Hals gerettet."


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Die Schüler füllten die soeben hergestellten Tränke in kleine Flaschen.

Snape mahnte mit dunkler Stimme: "Niemand wird diesen Trank zu sich nehmen, bevor der Unterricht beendet ist. Der 'Trank der gelebten Träume' steht leider auf dem Lehrplan, doch Sie testen seine Wirkung erst in Ihrer Freizeit. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit den pubertären Träumen meiner Schüler auseinanderzusetzen."

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es an seiner Tür.

Verblüfft sah er auf die Schülerin, die vor ihm stand. "Miss Granger, was wollen Sie?" herrschte er sie an.

Sie setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf. "Professor - der Trank...meine Träume haben mit Ihnen zu tun, deshalb bin ich hier."

Seine Stimme klang unsicher: "Und um was handelt es sich, Miss Granger?"

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und drückte sanft ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Dann beobachtete sie ihn genau.

Er war entsetzt und öffnete den Mund zu einem Protest, musste sich jedoch erst sammeln, bevor er sprechen konnte.

"Sie hatten den Traum mich zu küssen?" fragte er entgeistert.

Hermine schien höchst zufrieden.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und sagte im Weggehen: "Nein, Sir. Dennoch ist mein Traum soeben erfüllt wurden. Es war der Wunsch, Sie wenigsten ein einziges mal verlegen zu sehen."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kurze Erklärung hierzu: Ich wollte mal etwas Nettes über Lucius Malfoy schreiben, nachdem er bei mir in "Verlorene Kämpfe" so übel rüberkommt ;)Hier hat er zumindest einen Teilerfolg..._

_Im übrigen möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass alle drei handelnden Personen nicht nur J.K. Rowling gehören - sondern in meinem Doppeldrabble völlig OoC sind!_

* * *

"Lucius, du weißt wie ich solche Elterngespräche hasse, aber es geht hier um den Enkel des Zaubereiministers. Draco hat dem Jungen seine Freundin ausgespannt. Der Minister bat mich, dir ins Gewissen zu reden."

Lucius Malfoy lächelte wie ein Piranha. "Welche Haarfarbe hat der Enkel des Ministers?"

"Welche Haarfarbe er hat?" fragte Snape irritiert.

Malfoy nickte nachdrücklich.

"Braun - wieso?"fragte Snape misstrauisch.

"Na siehst du - blond siegt eben. Das war schon immer so. Weißt du noch, die hübsche Rothaarige damals in den 'Drei Besen'? Ich gebe zu, dass sie erst ein Auge auf dich geworfen hatte. Aber du wirst dich sicher erinnern, dass sie letztendlich mit mir nach hause ging - blond siegt eben!"

Snape funkelte ihn wütend an: "Da ist noch etwas, was du wissen solltest..."

Im gleichen Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Ohne auf ein 'Herein' zu warten, betrat Draco den Raum.

"Ich sollte hier aufkreuzen," sagte er lässig.

Lucius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Sein Sohn hatte seine Haare auf Fingerbreite abgeschnitten, die Stoppel waren grün gefärbt. Ein Piercing zierte seine Nase.

Snape lehnte sich lächelnd zurück und sagte: "Nur damit du auf dem neuesten Stand bist - blond ist nicht mehr angesagt, besser du gewöhnst dich dran."


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Dieses kleine Schlammblut hatte tatsächlich eine seiner Schwächen entdeckt.

Es hatte keinen Sinn zu leugnen.

Mit Wut sah er ihren wissenden Blick.

Doch das es ihn anmachte diese Bilder zu betrachten war eigentlich auch nicht weiter außergewöhnlich - für einen Mann.

Und, was immer er in ihren Augen auch war - ein Mann war er allemal!

Wenn sie es erst dadurch begriffen hatte, war sie bislang äußerst naiv gewesen.

Hermine betrachte ihren Lehrer mit einigem Unbehagen.

Er verbarg nun nicht einmal mehr seine Freude an den glänzenden Bildern dieser Zeitschrift, die er einem der Schüler abgenommen hatte, weil er die Frechheit besessen hatte, sie unter dem Pult mit einigen Mitschülern zu bewundern.

Doch nun, wo sie in den Klassenraum zurückgekehrt war, um ihm eine Frage zum Unterricht zu stellen, war sie schockiert über seine Gier, die Bilder ebenfalls zu verschlingen.

Anfangs war es ihm wenigstens etwas peinlich gewesen als sie ihn ertappt hatte, doch jetzt klappte er auch noch die Mitte des Heftes auf und sah sich das doppelseitige Bild genüsslich an.

Hermine entwich ein leises Stöhnen.

"Wenn Sie Gefallen daran finden...von mir aus. Aber so ein Theater darum zu machen...ich mag Ferraris auch und flippe trotzdem nicht dermaßen aus."


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

"Es kann niemand von mir verlangen mich öffentlich mit ihm zu zeigen. Das untergräbt meine Autorität!"

Snape starrte Dumbledore wütend an.

Der Direktor hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich war es nicht, der dir das eingebrockt hat. Aber es gibt überhaupt keine Debatte - du hast jetzt Pflichten. Also mach, dass du mit ihm vor die Tür kommst, sonst gibt es hier noch ein Unglück."

Snape knurrte immer noch wütend vor sich hin.

Dumbledore schüttelte kurz den Kopf und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Wer hat ihn dir überhaupt gebracht?"

"Eine Freundin - zumindest dachte ich das bis heute morgen..."

"Was hat sie denn gesagt?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore neugierig.

"Maria sagte, er würde mein Image aufpolieren", knirschte Snape durch die Zähne.

Im gleichen Moment stürmten drei junge Schülerinnen auf Snape zu, gingen vor ihm in die Hocke und riefen: "Oh - wie süß!"

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen als die Schülerinnen das Hundekind ausgiebig zu streicheln begannen.

"Der hat ja dicke Pfoten - und die Augen...niedlich...ist das ein Berner Sennenhund? Professor Snape, darf ich ihn auch mal Gassi führen? Witzig, wie der an Ihren Schnürsenkeln knabbert!"

Dumbledore sah Snape lachend an: "Na, eins kann man getrost sagen - deine Maria hatte Recht - er wirkt!"

* * *

_Dieses Drabble ist Mariacharly gewidmet! _

_Und natürlich allen, die ihr Herz nicht nur an böse Zaubertrankmeister, sondern auch an niedliche Tiere verlieren können ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Die Grosse Halle war vollbesetzt.

Der sprechende Hut hatte gerade mit der Auswahlzeremonie begonnen.

Ein Mädchen mit langen dunklen Zöpfen setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sofort begann der Hut laut zu grübeln: "Du gehörst eindeutig nach Slytherin."

Das Mädchen stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus und rief: "NEIN, nicht Slytherin. Alles, nur das nicht!" flehentlich hob sie die Hände.

Der Hut stutzte: "Ich bin mir aber eigentlich sicherin meiner Wahl - naja, wo möchtest du denn sonst hin?"

"Ich bin sehr wissbegierig", erwiderte das Mädchen vielsagend.

"Nun gut - dann eben GRYFFINDOR!" rief der Hut.

Sie sprang auf und lief zum Gryffindortisch um sich zu setzen.

Als wenig später ihre Freundin ebenfalls in dieses Haus gewählt wurde und sich neben ihr niederließ, raunte diese ihr zu: "Aber im Hogwartsexpress hast du mir doch noch erzählt, dass du total in Professor Snape verknallt bist. Warum wolltest du dann nicht nach Slytherin?"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen lachte: "Ich hörte, dass Professor Snape seinen Hausschülern nur wenig seiner Zeit widmet. Doch als Schülerin des Hauses Gryffindor habe ich gute Chancen etliche Strafarbeitstunden bei ihm zu verbringen", sie grinste die Freundin verschwörerisch an, während der Sprechende Hut brummelte: "Und sie hätte doch gut nach Slytherin gepasst!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Minnnie empfahl mir eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, in der die erste Stunde Zaubertränke unserer tapferen 'dunkelzopfigen' Heldin aus dem letzten Doppeldrabble beschrieben wird - und hier ist sie..._

_(Danke Minnnie ;)_

* * *

Die erste Stunde Zaubertränke mit den neuen Erstklässlern war einfach nur katastrophal.

Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass es noch eine Gryffindorschülerin geben konnte, die ihm mehr auf die Nerven fiel als Miss Granger vor einigen Jahren.

Doch diesem Mädchen mit den langen dunklen Zöpfen musste man die Besserwisserei von Anfang an austreiben.

Er lächelte sie kalt an, während er sagte: "Sie haben heute nachmittag Ihre Strafarbeit abzusitzen - mal sehen welche Aufgabe wir da so für Sie finden", fügte er drohend an.

Sie lächelte ehrlich zurück und sagte: "Sir - ich hätte da eine Idee. Meine Mutter ist eine Muggel - sie hat einen Friseursalon. Ich habe mir bei ihr so einiges abgeschaut. Ich kann verschiedene Herrenschnitte. Außerdem beherrsche ich auch die Kunst der Kopfmassage."

Snapes Lächeln wurde breiter, wenn auch nicht echter: "Und das einfache Haarewaschen beherrschen Sie wohl auch?"

"Aber natürlich - niemand wäscht so gut wie ich."

Er grinste: "Gut, von mir aus, dann machen Sie das - wird sicher interessant."

Sie strahlte: "Es wird Ihnen gefallen, Sir."

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen antwortete er: "Vielleicht wird es das - doch eigentlich ist es mir egal welche Frisur Mr. Filch hat - ach, erwähnte ich schon, dass Sie die Strafarbeit bei ihm absitzen werden?"


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Der Junge sah Severus Snape ernst an.

"Ihnen hat er es auch angetan, nicht wahr?", die Stimme des Jungen klang traurig und Wut schwang mit. Dennoch wirkte Snapes Gegenüber so, als habe er längst aufgegeben.

Der Junge sah Snape an und sagte: "Er nimmt was ihm gefällt. Er ist eiskalt und wehren scheint kaum möglich zu sein. Wie auch, wenn er einem gleichzeitig Dinge verspricht, die man normalerweise niemals erreichen kann. Was hat er Ihnen angeboten?"

"Angeboten?", fragte Snape nach.

"Sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten nicht einmal etwas im Gegenzug verlangt! Ich hatte wenigsten für kurze Zeit ein Gefühl des Glücks, auch wenn ich es natürlich nicht mehr so zeigen konnte. Ich kann mich kaum an mein Lachen erinnern. Wie ist das mit Ihnen? Können Sie sich erinnern?"

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht was Sie von mir wollen, junger Mann - wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Tim Thaler", erwiderte der Junge, dann fügte er an: "Wetten, dass Sie Ihr Lachen wiederbekommen werden? Los, wetten Sie mit mir!"

"Von mir aus", knurrte Snape, um endlich Ruhe zu haben. Und dann geschah es. Snape begann zu lachen. Er lachte und lachte und konnte erst wieder aufhören, als er all die Jahre versäumten Lachens nachgeholt hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dieses Doppeldrabble ist mein Beitrag zum Klischeewettbewerb im Schreiberlingers-Forum. Neben einem Klischee sollte es noch bestimmte Worte beinhalten, die hier fettgedruckt sind. Ich grüße an dieser Stelle Callista Evans, die den Einfall zu diesem Wettbewerb hatte. _

Ein **Holzklotz **schwelte vor sich hin.

Die Hitze war nahezu unerträglich.

Ron betrachtete nachdenklich ein Speckröllchen, das seine Hüfte zierte. "Mist, zuviel **Obstkuchen"**, sagte er selbstkritisch. Harry ignorierte den Eitelkeitsanfall seines Freundes und seine Stimme klang erschöpft.

"Glaubst du wirklich, bei den sommerlichen Temperaturen, ist dies hier eine **Notwendigkeit**?"

Ron hatte keine Kraft zu antworten, er nickte nur nachdrücklich.

Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und auch sein Sprachzentrum schien zu neuem Leben erwacht.

"Harry, dein...an was zum Teufel hast du denn jetzt gedacht?"

Betreten schaute Harry auf das Objekt des Anstoßes.

"An Hermine...nur leicht mit **schwarzer Seide **bekleidet", gab er zähneknirschend zu.

"Oh!", machte Ron, kurze Zeit später versuchte er seine eigene Erektion durch Überkreuzen der Beine zu verbergen. Dies hatte jedoch nur den Effekt, dass sie um so deutlicher empor ragte. "**Idiot**!", murmelte er, "warum musst du mir solche Bilder in den Kopf pflanzen?"

"Tut mir leid", knirschte Harry.

Aus der Ecke drang ein raues Lachen zu ihnen herüber.

"Ignorier ihn!", mahnte Harry.

Das Lachen wurde lauter und eindeutig gehässiger.

Rons Stimme überschlug sich fast, als er keifte: "Und was haben _Sie_ zu verbergen, Professor Snape? Kein normaler Mensch geht mit einem Umhang in die Sauna!"


End file.
